Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video communication system, a video transmission terminal, a video reception terminal, a communication method, and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
With the increase in speed of wireless local area networks (LAN) and quality of service (QoS) becoming widespread, opportunities for video communication between devices using a wireless LAN have been increasing. There is a demand from users for high quality video communication. For example, there is a demand for high resolution and low compression (or non-compression) of videos. Alternatively, there may be a demand for reduction in delay between a video transmission terminal and a video reception terminal. Therefore, the amount of communication in a wireless LAN network accounted for by video communication data has increased, and prioritization in communication tends to be required.
In a wireless LAN network (infrastructure network): provided by a general access point (hereinafter abbreviated as an AP), two terminals that are stations (hereinafter abbreviated as STAs) may perform video communication. Communication via the AP or communication with terminals other than terminals that perform video communication inside the same network causes a decrease in the amount of data that can be communicated and an increase in the amount of delay. Therefore, it is difficult to satisfy the demand from users for high quality video communication.
Meanwhile, in recent years, in a terminal such as a PC, a TV, and a mobile phone, an AP function has been realized by software. One of a video transmission terminal and a video reception terminal becomes an AP and creates a network. The other of the video transmission terminal and the video reception terminal is connected to the terminal operating as the AP. Accordingly, the video transmission terminal, and the video reception terminal can directly perform video communication. Therefore, a large amount of data can be communicated with low delay. That is, high quality video communication is easily realized.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011 -244151 discloses a technology in which when, a new terminal participates in a network, a terminal corresponding to a service provided by the new terminal, becomes an AP. For example, when the new terminal is a video transmission terminal, a video reception terminal corresponding to the video transmission can be the AP through this technology. Therefore, the video transmission terminal and the video reception terminal can directly perform video communication.
On the other hand, for a technology in which a terminal directly performs video communication, Miracast (registered trademark) standards are established. When the video transmission terminal and the video reception terminal directly perform video communication, these standards can be used. In Miracast (registered trademark), the video transmission terminal and the video reception terminal determine which of the video transmission terminal and the video reception terminal becomes an AP. Then, a video is transmitted directly from the video transmission terminal to the video reception terminal. The video reception terminal displays the received video.